


Round and Round We Go

by hurinhouse



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we do for those we sometimes love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round We Go

He's not sure how they ended up here on a Tuesday afternoon when he's due back at the office in thirty four minutes. It's indulgent and incredibly unwise, but how could he deny her?

He thought they'd always been rock solid. What could have possibly changed? His relentless queries have fallen on deaf ears and he hates that she feels so alone. If this is the only way to ease her pain…

The latch on her bra bends in his haste and he forces himself to slow down. For as long as he's known Elizabeth, for as much as he wants to wash away her sorrow, he's reveling in this different side of her. The desperate hitch in her breath when he slides his finger across her right thigh; the way her hips push toward him impatiently when his cock hesitates, waiting to see Yes in her eyes. He feels like he's soaring and her "sorry" when her nail slashes sharply across his cheekbone just spurs him on. He's grateful for long bureau lunches, for suspect interviews that extend them further.

"Elizabeth," he groans and she grips him with her thighs, need shining through her tears. His cheek stings as he sinks against her, her arms clinging to him like a lifeline. He can’t imagine how it'd be possible for a man to get tired of this. 

\- - -

"Hey Peter, nice lunch?"

Peter shrugs as he pitches his jacket onto the coatrack, "I don’t think Saylor's our man. It's a good thing you didn't come and burn your alias."

He's not surprised to detect a twinge of reproach in Neal's reply, "Too bad you couldn't have had lunch with your wife instead."

Peter nods into his chair and tries to sound remorseful, "Yeah." 

He hasn't meant to neglect El all these weeks and he knows Neal's disgusted with him, that he's detected the marital rift somehow. His heart's just been in another place and he can't seem to stop the spiral as it gets farther from El everyday. If anyone knew why… if Neal ever found out how much Peter wants…

He watches Neal drop carefully down opposite his desk, the other man distracted. Peter's heart rate begins to rise as he studies Neal, the protective juices he's been hiding these past few months rising. He can't stop himself from asking, "Are you alright?"

"What?"

"Did you get into a fight?" 

Neal's hand rises to touch his own face, suddenly self-conscious. He's flushed, his tie is kinked and there's a long scratch across his cheek. 

"Who did this, Neal?"

The second of panic in Neal's eyes gives way to that brilliant deceptive smile and Peter can't decide if he wants to hit him or finally, finally, kiss him. "It was just a minor scuffle, Peter. I'm fine."

Right. Neal's covering for someone, again. Peter heaves out a long breath, tries to think of his beautiful wife and her increasingly lonely smile instead of this escalating infatuation with his C.I. Whoever did this to Neal… when Peter finds out? He'll make them pay.


End file.
